Prom!
by bookworm9999
Summary: Thalia and Nico are forced to take a chance. Will it work in favor of the two or will there history and parents deside! It's just prom. Right? Please R & R
1. Chapter 1

**All characters belong to Rick Riordan!**

Nico's POV,

I had to muster up the courage to ask her.

I mean its just prom.

All us demigods went to goode high, and are in our seiner year.

Everyone seemed to have a date but me.

Percy was with Annabeth! Big shocker there right?

Frank was with Hazel.

Piper was with Jason.

Katie was with Travis, and there was Thalia...

That's who I wanted to ask!

I'm gonna as her, but I'm afraid that Zuse will blast me with his lighting bolt. Or Artemis.

I don't even want to know what she might do.

Thalia was with Percy and Annabeth.

I slowly walked over to their table.

"Um, mind if I sit here?" I asked mostly speaking to Thalia.

"Sure! There's room for you here." Percy said pointing beside Thalia.

Percy was the only one who knew I had feeling for her.

She looked up at me, her blue eyes sparkling in the light

She was dressed in all black.

My favorite, no wait, correction, our favorite color!

We were talking for what seemed like ages.

Finally Percy and Annabeth left.

It was only me and Thalia.

"Better be going, Death Breath!" she said, smirking.

As she got up I quickly grabbed her hand.

She looked at me. She was a light shade of pink.

Wait. Did I just say pink?

We locked eyes.

Its now or never Nico.

"Thalia. Will you be my date for prom on Friday? "

She looked at me, then the floor.

"Sure Nico! I'd love to!"

Omg did she just accept?

I was lost in my thoughts when Annabeth shrieked.

The two of us went running over to Annabeth still holding hands.

I noticed how Percy switched his gaze to our hands.

Now Annabeth noticed too.

I didn't let go, I couldn't.

"What's with the hands guys?" Annabeth and Percy said in unison.

I looked down.

Thalia ripped her hand away from mine and started blushing lightly.

I swear I seeen her smirk as she walked away.

Annabeth bid Percy goodbye and ran after her.

"Did you do it?" Percy asked, bring me to my senses.

I nodded and said "I even got accepted!"

"Good job cous!" he smiled and left.

Thalia's POV:

I was sitting with Percy and Annabeth

The two of them were going to Goode highs prom together on tomorrow night.

No one had asked me yet, but who cares

Its only prom.

If Nico asked me I wonderd what my dad would do?

Artemis hopefully wouldn't mind.

Its not like I'd be dating him.

I noticed Nico comming up to our table.

Annabeth smirked.

She was the only one who knew I had feelings for him.

"Um, mind if I sit here?" he asked mostly speaking to me.

"Sure! There's room for you here." Percy said pointing beside him.

It also happens to be beside me . Great.

I looked up at him. He is so cute.

Black eyes with jet black hair

He was dressed in all black too.

We were talking for what seemed like ages.

Finally Percy and Annabeth left.

It was only me and Nico.

"Better be going, Death Breath!" I said, smirking.

As I got up he quickly grabbed my hand.

I looked at Nico. It didn't seem to fase him.

We locked eyes.

Pure black meet electric blue.

Nico looked so nervous.

"Thalia. Will you be my date for prom on Friday? "

I looked at Nico, then the floor.

I quickly preyed to Zeus and Arteims not to kill me.

Or Nico.

I realized my feelings for him were real.

"Sure Nico! I'd love to!"

Omg did I just accept Death Breath?

And why did he say Friday?

That was tomorrow. Has he ever used tomorrow.

Gods this is confusing.

I was lost in my thoughts when Annabeth shrieked.

The two of us went running over to Annabeth

I noticed how Percy switched his gaze to our hands.

Now Annabeth noticed too.

"What's with the hands guys?" Annabeth and Percy said in unison.

Nico looked down.

I ripped my hand away from Nico's and started blushing lightly.

I turned to walk away, but I caught Nico's eye.

I smirked.

Soon Annabeth caught up with me.

"Did he ask you?"

I nodded and said "I accepted!"

"Are you gonna talk to Artemis?" she ask the question I was dreading.

"I guess..." my voice trailed off, lost in thought.

"Come on!" she said "I'll come with you.

 **Hope you liked it.**

 **Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**All characters belong to Rick Riordan!**

Nico's POV,

After school I went to Percy's apartment.

Ms. Jackson said that Annabeth, Thalia and I could stay at their place during the school year.

"Is that you Percy?" her voice came from somewhere in the kitchen.

"No! It's Nico."

I went to my room and sat down on my bed.

Me and Percy shared a room.

Thalia and Annabeth's rooms were next door.

I laid back and closed my eyes.

My thoughts took over my mind, as I drifted away.

I bolted upright.

I must have fell asleep.

Percy was home.

"Is Thalia back?" I asked

"Yeah. She said she was gonna have a quick shower." Percy replied

I walked out of the room and into the kitchen.

Ms . Jackson was there with Paul.

I stole a blue cookie and went into the living room.

The water shut off. 10 minutes passed. 15, 20.

I walked up to the girls bedroom door.

I knocked but no one answered, so I let myself in.

The room was empty but the bathroom door was closed.

I sat down on Thalia's bed.

She walked out of the bathroom.

"Oh. Nico I didn't hear you come in!" she looked and sounded shocked.

"It's fine." I reassured her,

She sat down beside me and put her hand on my knee.

My heart skipped a beat.

I looked up. Our eyes met.

"Nico..."

The way she said my name made me worry.

Her expression changed from worry to seriousness in less then a minute.

"We need to talk!"

Thalia's POV,

Me and Annabeth went to the girls locker room.

The gym class had already started and we had a free period, so we were alone.

I truned on the shower and iris messaged Artemis.

"Hey Thalia. How's school?" Artemis was in Olympus

"Oh. It good"

I gave Annabeth a help me look.

"Lady Artemis, Thalia needs to ask you somthing."

I shot Annabeth a death stare.

"Can I go to prom..." I paused to see her reaction.

"With a boy?" I asked

"So you need to quit the hunters then. Annabeth please leave. I need some time to talk to Ms . Grace.

Annabeth gave me an encouraging smile as she slipped out the door.

Artemis smiled.

"I'll tell your father. I know you'll do great things for the world."

The bell rang and Artemis waved her hand through the mist.

Me and Annabeth went to the librarry to talk.

I explained everything to her.

When we got home I went to take a shower.

I finished and opened the door.

There he was. Nico was sitting on my bed.

"Oh. Nico I didn't hear hear you come in!" I was shocked.

"It's fine." he said

I sat down beside him and put my hand on his knee.

I looked up. Our eyes met.

"Nico..."

Oh no. I hope he's not worried.

I can let my gaurd down.

"We need to talk!"

 **Hooe you liked it. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**All characters belong to Rick Riordan!**

Thalia's POV,

I stood up and locked the door.

Annabeth was with Percy, but I still wanted to be sure.

I sat back down.

"Nico, about prom." I seen the worry flash back into his face.

I decided to just tell him.

"I quit the hunt!"

"You mean you gave up your dream to go to prom with me?"

Nico looked so confused and upset.

"Nico. I wanted to!" I said putting my hand on his shoulder.

"But, why?"

"Is because I love you Nico!"

I couldn't face him anymore, so I turned away.

I looked at the floor and started to cry silently.

I felt Nico get up, but I couldn't find the courage to look at him.

Someone pushed the hair out of my eyes.

When I opened them I found Nico in front of me.

He took a kleenex from the box on the dresser and wiped the tears off my cheeks.

"I love you too Thalia!"

He got up and hugged me.

Once we parted I lied back on the bed wile Nico turned on the radio.

He lay beside me and grabbed my hand.

We lisened to the radio for a wile when suddenly there was a knock on the door.

I slowley let go of Nico's hand and watched as he shadow travled in to the boy's room.

When I opened ths door I was standing face to face with my father, Lord Zues!

Nico's POV,

Thalia stood up and locked the door.

Annabeth was with Percy, so I wonder why she locked it.

She sat back down.

"Nico, about prom."

I was worried about what she was gonna tell me now.

Was she gonna reject me now.

I remained silent as she continued

"I quit the hunt!"

I was shocked

"You mean you gave up your dream to go to prom with me?"

I was confused and upset, but determined not to show it.

"Nico. I wanted to!" she said putting her hand on my shoulder.

I felt the butterflies in my stomach come.

"But, why?"

"Is because I love you Nico!"

She turned away.

I could tell that she was crying.

I got up and sat on the floor in front of her.

I pushed the hair out of her eyes.

When she opened them I smiled

I took a kleenex from the box on the dresser and wiped the tears off her cheeks.

"I love you too Thalia!"

I got up and hugged her.

In my head I was going crazy.

Once we parted she laid on the bed wile I turned on the radio.

I lay beside her and grabbed her hand.

We lisened to the radio for a wile when suddenly there was a knock on the door.

Thalia slowley let go of my hand.

She watched as I shadow traveled back to my room.

I breathed out a sigh of relief.

Thalia Grace loves me.

I had never been happier!

 **Hoepe you liked it. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**All characters belong to Rick Riordan!**

Thalia's POV,

Oh great.

I forgot dad.

Shoot!

He must have seen the worry on my face.

"It's ok Thalia." he paused

"As long as you love him."

I smiled and gave my father a hug.

"But what about Hades?" I asked

I was anxious to hear what he was gonna say.

"We made an agreement. Nico will tell you everythng you need to know! "

"But dad..."

I looked up but he was gone.

Slowly I went to the boys room.

I knocked on the door and Percy answered.

"Where's Nico?"

I was getting impatient.

"Well hello to you too!" Percy replied with a smirk.

I gave him my famous death stare and he finally told me where he was.

"Bathroom!" Percy smiled and left.

As Nico came out of the bathroom I embraced him with a hug.

"What did you father ask?"

He looked shocked that I knew.

Truth was Zues didn't actually tell me Nico's father visited him.

It was kinda obvious though.

We sat down on Nico's bed and he told me everything.

When we were done we stared into each others eyes, for what seemed like forever.

When Annabeth opened the door and peeked her head in.

She said it was dinner.

I let go of Nico's hand and smiled at him.

In the back of my mind I thought, maybe quitting the hunt wasn't such a bad thing after all.

Nico's POV,

Suddenly the bathroom went black.

As I went in I herd my father's voice.

"Nico do you truly love Thalia?" he paused

"Yes!"

I sounded way more confident then I felt.

"Me and Thalia's father have made a deal. You ars aloud to date each other. But if either of you hurts the other it will be over!"

I was so happy I was gonna ask if he was serious.

As I looked into my father's face I realized that I finally had my chance.

"Can I tell Thalia?" I asked

I was so anxious to let her know.

"Tomorrow is the prom right?"

I nodded.

"Ask her then."

"But dad when tomorrow?"

I looked up but he was gone.

The was a knock on the door.

"Where's Nico?" It was Thalia.

Percy must have anwserd the door.

I was getting impatient.

"Well hello to you too!" Percy replied

Gods he was mean.

"Bathroom!" I herd the door click.

It was quiet. Percy must have left.

As I came out of the bathroom, Thalia crashed into me with a hug.

"What did you father ask?" she said as we parted.

I was shocked. How did she know?

We sat down on my bed and I told her everything.

Well everything that she needed to know.

When we were done we stared into each others eyes, for what seemed like forever.

When Annabeth opened the door and peeked her head in.

She said it was dinner.

Thalia let go of my hand and smiled at me.

Thalia Grace quit the hunters for me.

Plain old Nico Di Angelo!

 **Hope you liked it. Please review.**

 **The next few chapters should be up by the end of the week.**


End file.
